The Lost Video
by Mrs Marcus Volturi
Summary: Bruno calls a meeting with Will to give him a disk with something Helen thought was long gone and Will is extremely surprised and pleased to learn of a new side of his boss. Shameless smut. For AndriaAllen XD


Authors Notes: This is for my dear friend AndriaAllen who is sick, so this is to make her feel better! This is going to be HARDCORE Smut (See it was so hard core it needed capital letters) so if you're not into that thing then please, please don't read this. If I am to tell the truth, I should be writing it! If my mother knew what I was writing, she would probably ban me from my computer :P Anyways, hope you get better darling and this is for you XD

Disclaimer: Not mine :(

Will Zimmerman watched a dark figure flying quickly towards him, black wings spread out beside him, the moon bouncing off his dark clothes as he swooped down. The figure stumbled a bit as he landed, letting out a grunt as his knee hit the pavement and his face was illuminated by the light from a nearby shop. The man stood, tucking his wings onto back and he threw a grin at Will who stood in front of him.

"Oh hey there, Will, fancy meeting you here!"

Will rolled his eyes, letting out a short laugh.

"Bruno," he smirked, "How are you?"

Bruno took a step forward, glancing around him quickly. They were in an alleyway in Old City, behind a cheap Chinese restaurant and the smell from the garbage bins was horrendous. No chance of any unwanted eavesdroppers listening in on their conversation, he supposed. Next time though, he would definitely pick somewhere nicer.

"I'm well, thank you." He said cheerily. "Sheila and I have been swept off our feet with the children. They just grow up so quickly." Tears actually sprung to the abnormals eyes but he sniffled, clearing his throat. "Anyway, you're here alone right?"

Will chuckled and nodded, shoving his hands into his pocket.

"Good. And you didn't tell Magnus that you were coming tonight, did you?"

"Of course I told her," He said as if he was stating the obvious and Bruno groaned, pulling a face that reminded Will of Tesla when he's told off by Helen.

"Oh great. Good one…now she'll be wondering why I called you here and what I gave you."

"Yeah," Will glanced over the man, "Why did you call me? Why not call Magnus?"

"Because what I have to give you is something for your eyes only…Sheila really didn't want me having this around the house, not when the children could get to it." Bruno explained, gesturing for him to follow as he started walking away from the putrid Chinese restaurant. "See now, I have a friend who had a grandfather who owned a…a club, we'll call it, and he recently passed away, leaving the business to my friend. He and I were going through a stack of old video tapes in the main office, when I came across this."

He produced a DVD from his coat and held it up for Will to see, stopping so suddenly that the other man nearly ran into him.

"What is it?" Will asked, clearly not overly interested in the object but Bruno tutted, grinning.

"You'll have to find out for yourself…I don't want to spoil the surprise. But," he held up a finger in warning, "whatever you do, you can't tell Helen about the video, okay?"

Will gave him an incredulous look and Bruno shrugged.

"Fine, just don't tell her it was from me. Sheila and the kids need me, and they wouldn't be impressed if Helen came bursting in, trying to kill me. Got it?"

Will rolled his eyes again and reached into his pocket for the envelope of money.

"How much, Bruno?" He asked, but the man shook his head.

"Nope, no money; this is like a present from me to you, for your eyes only." He eyed the envelope, "Though a couple hundred wouldn't go to waste."

William sighed, handing the abnormal three hundred dollars who grinned, passing the disk over.

"You enjoy that my friend," Bruno smirked and Will smiled, flicking a wave as the man spread his wings, straightening himself.

"Yeah, you too."

He watched Bruno launch himself into the air, narrowly missing a power line as he grinned over his shoulder at the man on the ground.

Will turned around when Bruno disappeared from sight, into the dark night, and he was soon in his car, the DVD beside him as he drove home.

::Sanctuary::

Helen Magnus stood from her desk, stretching her long arms in the air as she gazed out the window, the starry night twinkling peacefully. She smiled, glancing down at the piles of paperwork that she had finally finished and it had only taken her the best part of 3 hours. She ran out of tea half an hour ago and her stomach was rumbling from missing dinner, and though her old friend had brought up a plate when everyone had finished, she had been so engrossed in her files that she had let it go cold.

With her mind set on making a late night snack in the kitchen, Helen picked up her heels that she had kicked off hours ago, knowing that at this time of night, barely any of the residents or her team would be awake, save for Will who had yet to arrive home from his meeting with Bruno.

She started out the door barefooted, the cool tiles refreshing against her tired feet and she passed the elevator, making a detour to her room first.

It was located on the same level as the residential corridor, though further away than the other rooms and the walk gave her time to think. She was suspicious when Will told her that he had received a call from Bruno, requesting to meet with alone. If Helen knew Bruno's type, he only called Will instead of her because he knew that Helen wouldn't have liked what he had traded with her protégé and she was sure that she wouldn't.

She opened her door, absentmindedly flicking on the light switch as she dropped her heels inside the door and without another thought, left the room, closing the door behind her.

As Helen passed Will's room, she noticed the door was open an inch and a light was on inside. She inched toward it, smiling and she raised her hand to knock when a low moaning stopped her in her tracks. Fearing the worst, she unhooked her gun from under her skirt, aiming it towards the door cautiously and she nudged it open quietly, her eyes flicking over the room as she stepped in.

There was another low moan and she realised it was Will making the noise. Questions swarmed through her brain as she silently removed the safety from her gun. How would an intruder get in? None of the security systems had been disabled or set off. Was it possible that one of the SHU abnormals escaped? She shook her head to herself. Again, security measures would have alerted her. That meant that one of the other, free ranging abnormals was attacking Will. A small voice that resided in the back of her head questioned if she knew for sure that he was being attacked but she dismissed it.

With her gun drawn, she aimed it around the door and finally spotted her friend. He sat on his bed with his Laptop in front of him, watching something and she sighed in relief when she realised he was okay, and probably watching something that she didn't want to watch. In 273 years, she had heard moans like that from men, more times than she cared to think and she knew that Will wouldn't appreciate her walking in on him watching porn.

As she turned to silently leave, the curious part of her, that had landed in her in trouble her whole life, made her glance back at the screen, wondering just what exactly made her protégé moan like that.

The video was old and slightly fuzzy but she could make out a figure dancing on a pole, no bra or panties on and the woman's hand was on her breasts, fondling them as she ground against the cold metal of the pole. The hand moved slightly downwards, teasing and the woman slid her fingers between her legs which resulted in another moan from Will and a separate one from the woman. Her moan sounded tinny with age of the video but it didn't distract Will.

The woman threw her head back, her dark hair falling over her back and for the first time, Helen got to see the dancers face, trying to ignore the excitement that had started in her stomach, replacing the hunger. When the face of ecstasy was revealed, Helen gasped in surprise. The video paused suddenly and Will jumped up without a thought, spinning to his boss at the doorway, his hand wrapped around his bare, erect manhood that was protruding from his boxers.

He looked like a deer in the headlights as he yanked a pair of pants on, his erection still obvious through the material and despite her usual unabashed attitude, she blushed, looking away.

"Shit Magnus!" Will cursed, hurriedly shutting the laptop but she had already seen it. "Don't you knock?"

His angry tone was evident, though she knew that he was more humiliated than angry.

"I'm sorry, Will," she said softly, trying not to laugh but she wasn't doing a very good job of it. "But where did you get that video? I thought I destroyed that long ago."

It was Wills turn to blush this time and he glanced at the closed laptop, ashamed.

"Bruno," He blurted out and she raised her eyebrows. "Honestly, I didn't know what was on it until I watched it….you used to make pornos?"

Helen chuckled, making her way past him to his laptop and she opened the lid, the video paused on her face in the throes of pleasure, her legs wrapped around the pole. She remembered the day they had recorded it in the back room of Harrison McKay's club, when he had asked her to make a video and told her to pretend that he and the camera weren't there.

"Hardly, Will, though this video wasn't a onetime thing."

His eyes bulged as she sat down and pressed play on the video, her blue eyes twinkling and her lips twitching into a smile. He lunged for the laptop to pause it and she glanced up at him confused.

"What's wrong?" Helen asked and he shook his head.

"I can't…I mean I..." he trailed off, gesturing to his erection.

"Will, it is very obvious that you were enjoying it and I am not that much of a cold hearted bitch to not let you finish what you started." She smiled a smile that Will had only ever dreamt of receiving from his boss, one that was pure lust and want and he gulped. "Perhaps I can help, too, if you'd like."

He really knew he should say no, to ask her to leave his room so he could go back to masturbating over her masturbating on a video but his brain was fighting a losing battle with his heart and body and before he could say anything to her, her mouth wrapped around him through his pants. He moaned, his knees suddenly growing weak beneath him and absently pushing the laptop out of the way, he fell onto the mattress, Helen's hands clawing at his pants.

She shed them quickly, along with his straining boxers and she smiled when his impressive cock was freed, poking up towards her. Her hot breath washed over his thighs and Will forced his eyes to stay open, trying to tell himself that this wasn't just another one of his fantasies as she licked from the base of his penis to the tip, spreading his pre-come around the head.

Helen loosened her jaw as she took him all into her mouth, her lips closing around the base and Will was in heaven, the thought that she didn't appear to have a gag-reflex briefly crossing his mind. He threaded his fingers through her hair as she bobbed up and down over him but all too soon, and to Will's extreme disappointment, she pulled away. She rolled over, pushing him back when he moved towards her and quickly, she stripped herself of her clothes so that she was in her black lace underwear and he took her in longingly.

"My god you're beautiful, Helen."

It was the first time that he had used her first name and Helen smiled, her hands sliding into her panties, her fingers pressing against her clit. Will felt his cock twitch, getting harder and he leant over, pulling the panties down with his teeth, lingering when the smell of her arousal hit him and he groaned in appreciation. Helen helped him pull her underwear off and she pushed him back again, grinning.

"Hands off for this one, William," She said, looking at him with her lust darkened eyes through her lashes. She pointed at the end of the bed and without a question, he moved to the spot she had gestured to and sat with his legs crossed, his hand stroking his erection slowly.

Helen sat up against the bed head, spreading her legs apart so that Will could see her wet sex as she reached down, her fingers strumming her clit but she kept eye contact with him, soft whimpers of pleasure escaping her mouth. She pressed her thumb against the bundle of nerves and her hips bucked up as she pushed two fingers into her vagina, grinding herself against her hand. Will's hand sped up as her cheeks tinge with pink, the flush spreading over her chest and he reached down to grip his sheets, forcing himself not to get up and fuck his boss senseless. Helen added a third finger, her thumb brushing against her clit often and she was imagining that it was Will inside of her instead of her fingers and somewhere along the line, she closed her eyes.

Will saw her eyes close and lunged for her, his hands wrapping around her perfect hips and he pressed his face into her pussy, his tongue darting out to lap at her juices that were coating her fingers and wetting the bed covers. She smelt and tasted divine and her hips jerked up in surprise, his teeth grazing her clit. His hands slid up to her breasts, tearing the bra off her and she pulled her hands away from herself as Will crawled up her body, his mouth kissing as much bare skin as he could before he reached her mouth. He kissed her, his chest vibrating against hers when she sucked his tongue into her mouth, trying to take her taste from him and he lined his hips up with hers as his fingers tweaked a nipple.

When her hips bucked up to meet his, Will impaled her with his cock and thrust into her, both of them crying out at the delicious feeling and he held still for a moment, helping her tight entrance get used to his size.

"Jesus Magnus," He breathed heavily, "How long has it been since you had sex?"

"Too long," was all she offered and she wrapped her legs around him, pushing him in deeper. The answer was sufficient for Will who buried his head into her shoulder as he started moving slowly, his hand massaging her breasts in time with his thrusts.

"Faster," Helen panted and Will kissed her collar bone, nipping at the skin.

"Don't want to hurt you," he grunted and tightened her walls around him, thrusting up onto him. He groaned, nodding in understanding at the silent statement and he yanked her legs up over his shoulders, finding a new angle and he began hammering into her, the tip of his cock brushing against her womb. The room filled with noisy pants and moans of desire, of sweaty bodies slapping hard against each other.

Helen felt her growing closer to her orgasm quickly, having already wound herself up and she gasped.

"Will, I am going to-"

His lips brushed against her ear, his quick, hot breath sending a shiver down her spine.

"Come for me, Helen. Go on," he encouraged, "That's it my love."

Helen moaned loudly as he shifted, his cock brushing against _that_ spot and lights exploded behind her eyes as she came, Will's pounding dragging her orgasm out as he reached his own climax soon after. His hot seed lined her womb and he jerked a few times, calling out her name before he collapsed beside her, his cock still buried inside of her.

For what seemed like hours, the pair laid together, Will eventually pulling out and he opened his eyes, looking over Helen. Her eyes were closed and every now and again an aftershock would vibrate through her body. Her dark hair was tousled and messy; her cheeks flushed and Will decided he liked this look on her.

Finally she opened her eyes and smiled at him, sated. She rested her head on his chest as his arm went around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

"So you said you had more of those videos lying around?" Will asked finally, grinning and Helen laughed, burying her face into his chest, shaking her head. If every indecent video she had of her made him like this, then she was sure she would be one happy, happy woman.

FIN~


End file.
